


you've been talking in your sleep (things you never say to me)

by ellalopez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, also nia helped defeat reign okay, i don't know when this is set but reign be dead and nia is here but lena doesn't know so, there's no happy ending you clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: based on this tumblr prompt, with a few minor tweaks:"Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 259





	you've been talking in your sleep (things you never say to me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad goodbye ENJOY ANYWAY

**GETTING** socked in the face and launched across the street by a towering alien should be apart of Supergirl's job description, really.

It happens so often that Kara's used to it, and she knows what tactics to use (her favourite is when she gets to use her freeze breath and completely immobilize her opponent), and it doesn't take more than 15 minutes until the alien is cuffed and dragged away. If she's dealing with a peskier villain with proper control over their powers, it's a bit harder, but she and her team still manage. It's just the way it is: Supergirl saves the day, and National City is safe.

Except this time, as she collides into the concrete and feels her entire body physically vibrate, her teeth don't stop chattering. She doesn't get back up and burn her target to shreds, superspeed around them to make a dizzying tornado, or fly at them and land a punch back. She stays collapsed into a heap on the ground, broken cement pieces and a dent in the road from her impact, her head bleeding quickly. She can't see very well, her vision swimming hazily, and through the blurriness, she finds and presses the hidden button on her belt for backup. She wills herself to stand up with no success, and prays Dreamer and the rest of the Super friends arrive in time. The alien laughs gleefully at her struggle and takes a menacing step towards her, ready to rip her apart.

"...crash, Kara? What was that? Shit, got your signal, I'm sending a team over. And I'm on my way, stay there, don't move, you'll be okay, fuck, please hang on." Alex's voice cuts through her consciousness, speaking a mile a minute on the crackling static of the comms, and Kara wheezes, unable to get out a response. _I love you, I'll be fine,_ she wants to reassure her sister. The alien scoffs and looks down at her, foot planted and weighing heavily on her broken ribs.

"The Girl of Steel ain't so strong now, is she?" they say mockingly, grinding their heel in her chest.

"Caught me on an off day," Kara manages to spit out, gulping down some air. "Solar flare yesterday, thought I'd be alright."

"Thought wrong, then," they sneer, arms folded. "Aren't Kryptonians supposed to be smart? Far more advanced than Earth will ever be?"

"That's where you're mistaken," Nia calls out from behind them, sauntering through the pile of rubble, Brainy in tow as he floats midair. Her hands flicker bright blue with pulsing dream energy, and she waves a finger forward, eyes narrowed and challenging. "She's a genius, and all you are is a fool."

"How _dare_ you," they hiss, whirling to face her. "I am death and destruction itself, and you can call me Methuselah-"

"Been there, done this last year. Ever heard of Reign? She was much more fun than you," Nia snorts, and Kara coughs from her position on the ground, blood dripping down her nose. _Glad you're here, guys, but we have a villain to defeat,_ she hopes her eyes communicate. Nia bites her lip at the sight and nods at Brainy, who touches down next to her.

"No screams, just dreams, honey," Nia smirks, sending a blast of dream energy at Methuselah, knocking them off their feet and sending them crashing into a streetlight. Brainy flies over in a flash to greet them, dodging their punches easily, and Kara's head spins throughout the commotion.

"Supergirl!" Alex yells, slamming the door as the DEO vans screech onto the battle site. Kara can barely hear her sister, her ears buzzing, and Alex kneels down next to her, agents behind her ready to help pull her up onto a stretcher.

"Kara, what the _fuck._ If I wasn't so worried about you, I'd be scolding you right now. Eliza's going to kill you," Alex says, lifting her arms carefully around her shoulders.

"'m sorry," Kara mumbles tiredly. "Y'know I can't turn down a good fight."

"Once we get back to the DEO, we're going to need a blood transfusion before we attempt the sun lamps again," Alex shouts at Vasquez, and the agent nods in agreement.

"No point," Kara mutters. "'m tired. Won't make it."

"Don't say that!" Alex snaps, and her eyes soften, the anger deflating. "Kara, you'll be fine. You're the strongest person I know."

"Mhm, 'cept I'm kind of broken in pieces and losing a lot of blood, and the sun isn't on my side at the moment."

"I love you, and you're not leaving me today," Alex says firmly, hoisting the stretcher into the back of their medical van. The doors slide shut, immersing them into a tense silence as they drive away.

"I love you too, forever," Kara replies, eyes threatening to slip closed. "'m going to miss you so much. You're going to do amazing things and be the best mother ever."

"Kara, _stop,"_ Alex pleads, gripping her hand fiercely. Her other hand holds a towel at the deep gash on her forehead, preventing as much blood loss as she can. "We'll be at the DEO in five minutes, just stay awake for me."

"Whatever you want," Kara hums. Her ears ring suddenly with the classic high-frequency super-watch sound, and she laughs, her chest tight.

"What is it? Someone call you for help?" Alex glances at her, noticing how Kara's ear moves slightly.

"Lena," she smiles, despite her bruised upper lip and jaw. "Wired her to phone calls too, in case she's not wearing the watch. Like yours. Y'know, the watch Supergirl gave her for future team-ups and emergencies, 'cause Lena doesn't know she's me yet. Was going to tell her over our lunch tomorrow, but..."

"Huh," is all Alex says to that, and she untangles their hands, reaching into her suit pocket. "Here, use my phone. Lena gave me her number for science stuff." She dials her number, putting her on speaker, and Lena picks up on the second ring.

"Alex?" Lena's confused voice fills the van, and Kara smiles wider. "Is Kara alright? She's not answering her phone."

"Battery died!" Kara says as cheerfully as she can, covering her mouth as she coughs. Alex winces and rips apart Kara's sleeve with special scissors to set up her IV. "What's up, Lena?"

"I know you have CatCo deadlines, so I just wanted to check if we were still on for lunch tomorrow?" The question hangs in the air for a few seconds, with Alex biting down on her tongue so hard she draws blood. Kara glares at her sister, mouthing at her to not say a single word.

"Is it okay if I let you know tomorrow? You know how it is, with chasing down sources and everything..." Kara trails off, the pain of lying to Lena comparable with the physical pain she's feeling in her ribcage.

"Of course, darling. How are you, by the way? It could be just the poor connection, but your voice sounds scratchy. Do you need me to bring you soup?" Lena's tone changes from sweet to concerned, and Kara's heart melts.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," she lies, throwing in a chuckle for good measure. "You worry about me too much, Lena."

"Could you blame me? You're my best friend, Kara. I couldn't bear to lose you," Lena says softly. Kara blinks away tears as the van approaches DEO headquarters, and Alex starts preparing to wheel her inside. She can feel the exhaustion settling into her bones, and she knows she only has a few minutes left.

"Wish I didn't have to go," she whispers, and she hears rustling from Lena's end, then a sharp intake of breath.

"Go? Kara Danvers, what are you talking about? Do you have a meeting to get to?"

"Nothing, Le-" Kara chokes down some air, anything to keep the conversation going. Alex slides the phone into Kara's palm to hold and runs, yelling something about blood and drugs to inject as they frantically make their way to the med bay. "Lena. I swear I'm alright."

Lena isn't having it, and she huffs audibly into the phone, and Kara grins, picturing her arms folded and eyebrows furrowed. "What's all that noise? Was that Alex just now- Kara, are you in the DEO? Are you hurt? I saw Supergirl fighting that alien ten minutes ago on the news, she looked like she was in pretty bad shape. Please don't tell me you got caught up in the crossfire for an article."

"Something like that, yeah," Kara yawns, darkness creeping in around her vision, her consciousness slipping away from her. Alex is screaming at her to keep her eyes open, she thinks. She can't really hear her anymore, focusing all her strength on listening to Lena.

 _"Kara!"_ More rustling, and an order for Jess to cancel all her appointments for the next two days. "I'm heading over, I can't believe you let me keep chatting about _lunch-"_

"I love you," she hopes she says. It could be a string of garbled sounds at this point, she wouldn't know. "I've loved you for years, Lena."

"Kara, stay with me. Talk to me. Read me your potsticker order, darling. From your favourite Chinese place around the corner, you know the one. I'm almost there."

"I love you," she repeats. This time she knows Lena hears her, because she stops pushing her driver to drive faster and _I'll pay your bail if you get a traffic ticket, Francis!_ and she knows Lena is crying. Her voice is thick with emotion and words left unsaid as she speaks.

"I've always loved you, Kara. We still have so much to do together, please, you can't-"

"A Luthor and a Super, who would've believed it?" Kara says hoarsely, wheezing as Lena's pleas and cuss words melt into background noise, in beat with the beeps of her heart monitor. Lena's sobbing as she stumbles into the DEO, ignoring weird looks from agents as she tries not to collapse at Kara's reveal. She falls apart, sinking to the ground of the stairs near the med bay, her response being the last thing Kara hears. 

_"We could've changed the world."_


End file.
